Nightmares
by openattheclose
Summary: [Bourne Supremacy] And despite her will to believe everything he'd said, she wondered what vision from his past he'd had tonight.


**I've only seen the first few scenes of Supremacy, and because of that this fic is largely based on the opening scene's dialog. In that sense it's probably pretty unoriginal, but I like it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Universal or the Bourne Supremacy or Robert Luldum. If I'm wrong and I actually do, something's very, very wrong.**

* * *

_Lights. Either from cars, street lamps, or neon signs, one thing remained constant-the deep, sharp, flashes of lights._

_Then there were voices. Sharp, clipped words spoken into a cell phone; shouted, desperate orders across a busy street. The feel of a gun, silent and cold in one's hand; the power to end a life with a simple pull._

_A photo. A photo of a family smiling together, happy, accompanied only seconds later by sounds of hysterical scream followed by a gunshot._

And then nothing. All Jason could see was the darkness of the room around him, broken only by gaps of moonlight streaming through a window. He held his head in his hands, breathing heavily, reveling in the oddly comforting feel of sweat-soaked sheets lying against him, trying to forget the images and sounds still flashing through his mind.

With a deep breath he dragged himself up from the bed and continued to the bathroom, flicking a light switch and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes, usually so emotionless and precise, where filled with confusion, fear.

A purposefully heavy footstep informed him Marie had entered the room. She'd learned long ago to make her presence known quickly, understanding startling him was not a good idea. She stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, almost glaring at him, her eyes narrowed accusingly.

'I'm okay,' Jason reassured her automatically, grabbing various, useless items from the cabinet. An attempt to distract his mind. 'It's just a headache. It's fine.' He didn't want to worry her more than he already did.

Marie ignored him and stepped closer, placing a hand to his shoulder tentatively, wincing at how hot his skin was. 'You're burning,' she murmured, feeling his forehead. She turned away, grabbed a washcloth and held it to his neck, a simple gesture that he was still eternally grateful for. And still she looked at him carefully, her gaze less angry but instead hopeless.

'It's okay,' Jason told her once more, and Marie tried to smile as he touched her cheek. 'Just a headache.'

His excuse meant little when he walked out onto the porch, after all, generally people with headaches want to lie down. But still Marie followed him. And in spite of her will to believe everything he'd said, she wondered what vision from his past he'd had tonight.

'Anything new?' She asked quietly, leaning against the rail. Jason shook his head. Even if there was anything new he doubted he'd tell her, doubted he'd let his own mind remember.

'It's just…bits and pieces. I can hear Conklin's voice, and…there's that photograph, but…' he trailed off, looking determinedly out into the dark night. 'I just can't stay with it,' he finished finally.

'You sure-' and here Marie paused, breath in her throat, because maybe this time he'd give her some hope it wasn't what he thought it was, '-it's not just a bad dream?'

'It happened,' he said immediately. 'It was a mission.'

Marie felt the growing pain in her chest become a little heavier. 'You should write it down,' she murmured. The notebook made everything a little less painful, because to write your dreams in a notebook was something normal, she'd told him. They didn't do many normal things these days.

Jason didn't agree, finding the thing haunting if anything. He was relieved for the chance to ask questions on paper he wouldn't dare to say aloud-especially to Marie-but he preferred to push away his emotions instead of writing them down. 'Two years we've been scribbling in that book,' he argued, looking up at her, 'It's always bad, and now…now it's just the same thing over and over again.'

In spite of herself, a smile escaped Marie's lips. 'But that's why we write it down. Because sooner or later you remember something good.'

'I do remember something good. All the time.'

Marie's smile grew wider. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, she rested her head on Jason's shoulders, arms tight around him. And for just one moment everything felt okay, the silent night calming them.

The fear of nightmares forgotten.

* * *

**Flames will be used to cook marshmallows. D**

**-Tigeress-10**


End file.
